


Intoxicated [Re-write]

by avadadracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadadracomalfoy/pseuds/avadadracomalfoy
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger survived the war with Ron Weasley by her side, the love she truly needed. Everything she wanted in life was there, holding her whole. She was a kindred spirit cursed with the feeling of unknown suffering.Draco Lucius Malfoy, trapped in his house away from the world full of misfortune and truth. He was empty, alone and feeling no love at all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Intoxicated [Re-write]

**Author's Note:**

> This book was re-written but you can find the original on my profile. This fanfic does have violence and mature content in it so please be aware when reading.

A dish was clutched in her hand and in the other, she held a sponge. She preferred to clean dishes without magic even if she was able to use magic. The fear of using magic still pumped through her veins. She was afraid. She didn't know why she was so terrified to do something entirely natural to her, to just flick her wand and mutter some words to create a shortcut. She never took shortcuts. That wasn't Hermione Granger.

She felt a pair of hands wrap around her tiny waist. One hand came up and brushed her arm. She kept her eyes focused on the white dish and tried to keep her mind away from the pair of lips that were now placed upon her skin.

The hands moved to clutch her waist tighter and Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes at the feeling of bliss with the body pressed against her back. Completely euphoric in a matter of seconds.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he whispered against her neck. The vibrations of his voice coursed through her veins, it made her ecstatic that she was able to have a man like this, so careful yet always lived on the wild side. There were no outs with him.

"You bet your arse I am," Hermione said with attitude in her voice. She loved when she was able to say something and drive him crazy, give a little attitude, and leaving him wanting more. There were no outs with Hermione.

He brushed back the hair from her forehead and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I can't wait to see you in that white dress and a smile on that pretty little face of yours." His words brought her comfort, that was his job though.

"You don't have to wait long, soldier," Hermione mused.

She placed the dish down and reach for his hands which were secure on her waist. She pulled them off of her waist and waited for him to complain but she heard nothing. Complete silence, like he had snuck away into the shadows like he always did. Making himself present is something Hermione needed in a relationship more, she needed to feel him nearby. She did get that with him occasionally but only in some situations, it was rare.

Hermione turned back to the dish and those dreaded hands found her waist again. He interlaced his fingers together and pulled her closer to him. He kept moving his head in a different position to feel the gentle curls of her head. She found herself smirking as he tried to find a comfortable place to put his chin.

He settled on her shoulder and said, "What if we just eloped tonight?" He said full of hope and pleasure.

Hermione _wanted_ to do that, she didn't really want to stand in front of over a hundred people and confess her love for him, it really wasn't something she was interested in. The private was something Hermione enjoyed more and would've loved to have for a wedding. A nice calm wedding on the beach where no one would bother, where her veil could spiral in the wind and leave just the two of them.

He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and started to kiss it. She muttered, "Fuck," remembering that she shouldn't have worn the top she was wearing. His lips reached her neck and Hermione was frozen there with the dish tight in her hand. She let her brown eyes shut as he kept nipping at her skin. He didn't bite down too hard but just enough to leave little purple marks up her neck.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her dainty fingers into his shabby hair. She looked into those eyes that she loved so much, the same eyes that were full of love when he was on one knee asking Hermione to marry him. She smiled and a goofy smirk appeared on his face.

He brushed a curl behind her ear and gave her a soft kiss before leaning his forehead against hers. "I can't believe that in less than 24 hours you're going to be my wife." He brushed his nose against hers and she giggled.

He was so tall and she was so little. She felt like they were perfect for each other like no other match would be better than them. They were just perfect for each other. She fit in his arms comfortably and he was always there to calm her down after her panic attacks. He held her close to his chest and stroked her hair. He was always there for her.

"Better believe it," Hermione said. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss but his lips lingered against hers as she slowly pulled away. She would never get over the fact that he would always be towering over her and she would always be like a short stack of pancakes. She would swoon for this man for the rest of her life, she just knew she would.

Hermione took a deep breath and savored the moment for a little bit. Just the two of them, alone in this large house with no one to interrupt them, with no one to pull them apart and tell them to get a room. Just two lost souls, under one roof, trapped there.

"It doesn't feel real, it feels like everything is going to disappear at any second," Hermione muttered against his lips before kissing him lightly again. She pulled him down to her height and she started to leave kisses on his neck as payback. She could feel him turn blazing hot against her cheek. She could picture his lovely face, red and a cheeky smile spread wide over his face.

"I'll always be here for you, 'Mione," he muttered. His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she kept leaving little marks behind on the skin that she kissed with her pink, full lips.

Hermione's face started to turn the same shade as his face and she pulled herself off of him. She looked into those beloved, gleaming eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Looking into those eyes always gave her a sense of trust, she knew that he would always be there, he would always look after her, he would help bury the body.

"Did you know that no one else is home?" he said in a low growl. She could tell how he was feeling and it drove her mad, she wanted nothing more than to have him take her here in now. There was a part of Hermione that fears someone walking in on them but ever since the war she'd learned that she needed to let go and see the world from a different point of view sometimes. She needed to take risks.

Their faces were now inches apart and they each had malicious yet happy grins on their faces. Hermione closed her eyes while he closed the gap and laid a kiss on her lips but didn't stop kissing her. Hermione pulled him deeper into their kiss as all she could taste was him. His warm body radiated a sense of home for her. She always had felt at peace with him nearby or where he was. He was her rock and the only person that kept her sane. The way he was so careless and was downright rude to her at Hogwarts didn't matter anymore, no, all that mattered was that his lips were moving in unison against hers.

Hermione's hands were wrapped up in his hair as he bit down on her bottom lip causing her to let out a satisfied sound in his mouth. His hands were on her waist and his body was pressed hard against hers. Hermione had hit the counter and she could feel the warm bubbles of the sink on her back but she didn't care and all she knew was that he was with her, it was just her and him, forever. No one was going to stop them, not ever, and it was pleasing to think.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and her lips parted and he pushed his tongue lightly into her mouth. He wasn't controlling like you would think he would be but he was gentle and careful, taking in all of Hermione.

She felt so loved by him, she knew that she was the only woman in the world for him, that tomorrow would be the start of forever, that it wouldn't stop. She wanted to hold him in the middle of the night when he had a bad day at work and was being grumpy because of it. She wanted him to worship and praise her I every way possible.

His hands tightened around her waist she was slowly lifted onto the counter. She had him between her legs and he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. His finger brushed over her nipped and it hardened at his touch. She moaned completely into his mouth and heard him laugh as he started to kiss her neck.

"I love you," she breathed. She had basically pushed his head into her neck and she kissed right behind his ear, his sensitive spot.

"I love you too," he replied back. "Nobody is home and they shouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes and it would seem like a waste if I didn't get a taste of you in that skirt." He licked those beautiful lips and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Why are you always playing, my love?" Hermione said. She could feel his hand on the back of her thigh and she got butterflies, thinking about all the ways that he could be sweet and completely love the fuck out of her. She wanted that so much.

"When do I ever play, love?" he asked with a laugh in his voice that made Hermione swoon even harder.

"Right now."

He smirked and kissed her again. He let his lips linger before he left a trail of love bites down her neck and moving down towards her thighs. Hermione kept her hands tangled in his hair and she let her head fall back once he started to kiss between her thighs. He was getting closer to where she wanted to be.

"Do you want to take this into my room?" he asked in the deep growl that his voice _never_ seemed to have made. He was such a kind soul that any noise like that would scare the shit out of anyone in a five-mile radius.

Hermione bit her lip and a smile appeared on her face. He knew that this was the okay, that he could now take her to his den and do whatever. Sweat and arousal. The scent that could make someone sniff in disgust and yet the thing that every teenager and adult love to leave the room smelling like. Pure passion and love have a price and it's that price of the bedroom.

She put her hands on his face and drew him in. She softly kissed his lips and then put a little more depth in it. She lathered his mouth with love, all the passion in the world that she had went into this kiss. The knowing that tomorrow's was a new day and she'd get to marry him. All the passion in the world. Having him there for just twenty minutes to herself and all of her passion was being put into this kiss.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her closer. His hands sat at the bottom of her thighs and he stroked them with his thumbs, sending tiny jolts of electricity through Hermione. She bit his bottom lip and a soft, glorious moan came out at the response, causing her to want more, _need_ more.

Her hands moved to his back and he pushed her skirt up a little bit. Someone could be home soon but Hermione knew she needed him right here and now, she'd take him, she wanted all of him. She softly moaned in his mouth as his tongue started to dance with his, everything seemed perfect.

" _Ronald Weasley!_ " a yell called from the now opened door.

Ron grabbed Hermione's skirt and pushed it down so there was nothing revealing. Ron turned red and looked at his mother who was red in the face and had her hands on her hips. She had a bunch of bags in her hands and she kept eyeing Ron dangerously.

Hermione got off the counter and grabbed his hand. Mrs. Weasley didn't know that Ron and she have sex, and it's something she never needs to know but Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley had her suspicions and she has for sure heard Ron, he can't keep quiet.

"Hi, Mum, you're home early." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously but held Hermione's hand tighter. Sooner or later he was going to squeeze her hand till it went limp and didn't work anymore.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. . ." Mrs. Weasley was being awfully quiet now and Hermione saw fear flash before Ron's eyes. "What were you doing with the poor girl? I raised you better."

"Mum, we were just snogging—"

"Might as well take off all your clothes and fuck her right here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron and Hermione's mouths both fell open. Mrs. Weasley never swore but she guessed that her adult children were probably fine with it but still, Mrs. Weasley _never_ said a bad word in her life.

"Mum, it's not like it wasn't consensual—"

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and she shot her eyes to the ground, it wasn't shame it was just the knowledge of Mrs. Weasley knowing that they'd done things.

"Mrs. Weasley, I kissed him first," Hermione said. She knew if Ron said he did something first that Mrs. Weasley would get mad at him for some reason, it was pretty stupid but Hermione was used to it. Mrs. Weasley always made sure that Ron was good for her, that he was treating Hermione like a lady, the way she's supposed to be treated.

Mrs. Weasley's face filled with relief and a warm smile appeared on her face. She came up to Ron and held his face between her hands, squeezing his cheeks together. "Ronnie, Harry is outside waiting for you. Mummy loves you." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and then picked up the bags that were on the floor.

"Mum, stop embarrassing me," Ron muttered into his mum's ear. Hermione bit her lip and watched Ron turn red again. His freckled face, his soft lips, his pale skin, Hermione could never get enough of this man.

"I'm embarrassing you, boy, now, go outside and help your sister in."

"Mum, Ginny's pregnant, not disabled." Ron rolled his eyes and Mrs. Weasley gave him a strong glare.

Ron looked over at Hermione and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione wanted to keep Ron with her, to go out for the night, to have some time alone with him before their wedding. She loved Ron to death but she just really wanted to feel him close by, to have him hold her and praise her. She didn't want him to leave. She _needed_ him with her, it was the only way she could function.

"Don't leave me, Ron," she muttered against his lips. She was completely ignoring the fact that Mrs. Weasley was in the room, putting away dishes and minding her time.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to because if don't Mum will kill me and I'd prefer to see you walk down the aisle." Ron didn't have to go if he didn't want to. Hermione would gladly steal Ron away from Harry for the night so she could have a picnic in the moonlight with the moon reflecting off of Ron's hair.

"I like your idea of eloping, want to do it, like now?" Hermione said. Ron shook his head and cupped her face with his hand. He bent down and gave her another soft kiss and she bit her lip in response.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we're going to get married in front of _everyone_ or not at all."

"So, if I don't want to walk down that aisle because of all those people then we aren't getting married," Hermione said with major sarcasm in her melodic voice.

"You're confusing me."

"As I should, big boy."

"Goodbye." He kissed her again.

"Goodbye, my love," she responded.

Ron sent her a wink and Mrs. Weasley quickly pushed him out of the house so he couldn't get another chance of postponing his leave for the night. It was bachelorette night not time to spend with your fiance. Hermione wanted to spend all the time she could with Ron but she needed to stay in and stay with the girls. 


End file.
